TnK: Different is Beautiful
by Breathinginlove
Summary: [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] Akan Taehyung bisikkan kalimat penuh cinta yang membuat Jungkook percaya bahwa dia adalah laki-laki tercantik di matanya. Tidak peduli bahwa Jungkook tidak seperti omega lainnya, karena tidak perlu menjadi sama untuk membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta padanya. ABO Vers. Mention! MPreg. T! Mungkin fluff? Tapi tidak semanis kembang gula juga sih. TAE X KOOK.


**TnK: Different is Beauty**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

 ** _Beauty is everywhere._**

 ** _In the sky. In the city. In the sea. In you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Katanya omega idaman itu harus lemah-lembut, keibuan, manja, cantik, setidaknya manis, yang terpenting omega adalah sosok dengan perawakan yang mungil dan tidak lebih besar dari _mate_ nya. Begitu kata kebanyakan orang, tetapi siapa yang menciptakan standar seperti itu?

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Jungkook dan usiaku akan menginjak angka 20 tahun ini. Usia yang sudah cukup matang untuk menunjukan status lainku. Kenapa ku sebut lain? Karena selain menjadi seorang manusia setengah serigala berstatus laki-laki, aku juga memiliki status lain sebagai seorang omega. Seorang _carrier, bottom_ , uke atau terserah apapun kalian menyebutnya, yang jelas aku adalah pihak yang didominasi.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku menjadi seorang omega, maka rasanya buruk. Buruk dengan tubuh yang seperti ini. Tinggi, besar, dan tidak cantik. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari omega sepertiku. _Mate_ ku cukup bodoh untuk mempertahankan omega sepertiku. Ya, Kim Taehyung bodoh karena memilih omega sepertiku.

.

.

.

Aku tetap berdiam diri meski pendengaranku yang tidak setajam pendengaran alpha ini mendengar derap kaki yang mendekatiku. Aku kenal betul suara langkah itu milik ibu angkatku, Kim Seokjin.

Statusnya sebagai beta laki-laki membuatnya tidak dapat mengandung layaknya seorang omega, karena itulah beliau dan suaminya memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan 18 tahun lalu. Aku kagum pada ibuku, aku juga sangat suka pada sifat keibuannya. Ibuku hobi memasak, bernyanyi, dan membuat lelucon yang meski tidak lucu tetapi akan selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku jatuh cinta pada sifatnya yang seperti omega mesti kenyataannya beliau adalah seorang beta.

"Apa yang membuat anak ibu menjadi murung?"

"Tidak ada.." jawabku singkat sambil menatapnya yang ikut duduk berselonjor di teras belakang rumah. Ibuku memiliki paras yang cukup cantik, sifatnya ramah, lembut, dan yang membuatku sangat bersyukur adalah beliau menyayangiku layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ibuku berdecak, "jangan berbohong, membesarkanmu sejak kecil membuat ibu sangat hapal akan tingkahmu."

Peka. Hal yang membuatku makin mengaguminya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung?" Tanyanya sambil menerka-nerka.

"Bukan, bukan karena Taetae hyung.." Aku menggeleng dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaannya, aku tidak mau ibu salah paham pada alpha kesayanganku.

"Karena standar gila itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, ibu sudah sejak lama tau tentang kekhawatiranku sebagai omega.

"Sudah ibu katakan berkali-kali bahwa itu hal yang sia-sia, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu. Aku menyayangimu, ayahmu menyayangimu, kakak-kakakmu juga, pun dengan Taehyung. Kami semua menyayangimu, Sayang.."

"Tapi orang-orang—"

"Apa kau lebih peduli pada tanggapan orang lain dibanding dengan tanggapan orang yang menyayangimu?"

Aku terdiam, ragu-ragu untuk mengangguk meski kenyataannya aku memang peduli pada tanggapan orang lain.

"Oh sayang, tidak perlu memusingkannya.." Ibuku menangkup pipi gembilku, dan mengarahkan wajahku untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau punya bola mata yang indah, dan binar matamu itu tidak perlu dicemari dengan rasa iri." Aku buru-buru menutup mata saat ibu bergerak untuk menciup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Kau punya hidung mancung yang membuat ibu ingin menjawilnya" lanjutnya, aku tertawa geli karena ibu melakukan eskimo kiss.

"Bibir merah mudamu membuat orang-orang merasa gemas tiap kali kau tersenyum maupun cemberut.." Aku menutup mataku saat ibu memajukan wajahnya dan seolah-seolah ingin menciumku. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan aku tidak merasakan apapun menempel pada bibirku. Saat aku membuka mata, yang aku lihat adalah senyum jahil milik ibu.

"Ibu tau Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibirmu." Ah, mendengar perkataan ibu membuat wajahku memanas.

"Benarkan? Katakan iya, ibu berani bertaruh—"

"Kau bertaruh apa, Jinnie?" Suara berat itu membuat kami terlonjak kaget secara bersamaan. Kami menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara dan netraku menemukan ayahku berada disana dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ayah!" Aku meloncat dan berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, namun langkah kakiku melambat begitu mata coklatku menangkap sosok lain yang tersenyum simpul.

"TAETAE HYUNG!" Teriakku gembira.

Tanpa memedulikan ayah yang merenggut karena gagal menerima pelukanku, aku berbelok menuju ke arah lelaki berstatus _mate_ ku dengan cepat. Aku tidak peduli dia siap atau tidak, aku akan tetap melempar diriku sendiri ke arahnya, membuatnya terhuyung satu dua langkah ke belakang, dan mendapati diriku sendiri berada di dalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat dan membuatku nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kookie.." Bisikan Taehyung di telingaku membuat tubuhku meremang.

"A-aku juga rindu hyung.." Ucapku malu-malu pada Taehyung, suaraku mungkin sedikit teredam karena aku meletakan wajahku di perpotongan leher miliknya. Aku makin menyamankan diri karena Taehyung memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah di antara tubuh kami berdua. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terlelap kalau saja suara Jimin tidak masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku.

"Permisi, aku tau kalian saling merindukan satu sama lain tetapi aku membawa tuan putri di punggungku. Bisakah kalian bergeser dan membiarkanku membawa _sleeping beauty_ ini ke kamar kami?"

Aku juga baru sadar kalau kami berada di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Maafkan aku sobat," dan Taehyung bergeser dengan menyeretku yang berada dipelukannya.

Jimin mengucap terimakasih dengan malas, dan bergerak cepat tanpa membuat kakak angkatku merasa terganggu dari tidurnya.

"Yoongi hyung merasa sangat lelah, ku dengar dari Jimin kalau Yoongi hyung sedang mengandung bayi mereka.."

Mataku membulat, merasa kaget sekaligus bahagia karena keluarga ini akan mendapat anggota baru.

"Kookie, bukankah lebih baik kau membiarkan Taehyung beristirahat setelah berburu? Taehyung pasti lelah.." tegur ibuku yang melewati mereka dengan segelas kopi di tangannya untuk Namjoon.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku hyung.." ucapku menunduk, merasa menyesal karena tidak peka terhadap keadaan kekasihku.

"Tidak perlu bersedih, aku tau kau terlalu merindukanku." Suara Taehyung menenangkanku, dia melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sebagai gantinya. Dia menuntunku menuju ruang tamu dan aku mengikutinya dalam diam, aku juga membiarkannya membawaku ke atas pangkuannya.

"Hyung, aku berat."

"Kata siapa? Kau seringan kapas" bantahnya cepat. Dia memeluk pinggangku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Pembohong, kalau berat katakan saja, tidak perlu sok kuat.." Tubuh Taehyung yang tidak sebesar ayah atau sekekar Jimin kadang membuatku enggan untuk menggelayutinya dengan manja, atau duduk dipangkuannya dengan waktu yang lama.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, tidak mungkin aku yang omega meremehkannya, aku hanya merasa tidak enak.

"Tubuhku lebih besar dari hyung.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mungil, pinggangku tidak ramping, aku bero—"

"Iya, kau tidak mungil, kau tidak seramping Yoongi maupun Jihoon, kau berotot, kau memiliki tinggi yang sama sepertiku, kau kuat, dan kau tidak seperti yang lain.."

Begitulah Taehyung, dia dengan jelas mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, kadang membuatku sakit hati, tapi-

"Namun aku suka kau yang begini. Aku suka yang mungil, tapi yang berada dipelukanku saat ini lebih menggoda dari yang mungil." Aku bisa merasakan Taehyung yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

Taehyung menarik kepalanya dari dadaku, dibawanya wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dengan sengaja membiarkan netra kami bertemu dan saling mengantarkan getaran. Tatapan matanya dalam, aku tau dia sedang meneliti raut wajahku. Dia memang belum mengklaimku secara resmi sehingga tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi aku tau dia tidak perlu membaca pikiranku untuk mengerti diriku.

"Kau mungkin bukan omega tercantik, tapi kau yang paling cantik di mataku.."

Apa yang dia ucapkan membuatku tersenyum, aku tau dia tidak berbohong karena matanya berbicara kejujuran.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti bibi Seokjin, Yoongi hyung, ibuku, atau omega lain di luar sana. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati."

"Gombal.." dengusku, meski demikian aku yakin rona merah sudah muncul di pipiku. Taehyung tertawa, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Aku tau dia menertawakan tingkahku tapi aku justru senang karena artinya dia tertawa karenaku.

"Kau tidak perlu bisa memasak seenak bibi Seokjin karena meskipun kau memberiku racun, aku akan memakannya. Kau tidak perlu mahir bermain piano seperti Yoongi hyung dan ibuku, kau juga tidak perlu merajut seperti Kyungsoo, pokoknya kau tidak perlu melakukan kegiatan yang tidak kau sukai.." Kali ini tangan Taehyung menggenggam tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kau tetap boleh bermain drum, kau tetap bisa berlatih Judo, dan silahkan melakukan olahraga hingga ototmu mengalahkan Jimin. Aku tidak masalah sama sekali.." Taehyung tersenyum, aku tau dia berusaha untuk meyakinkanku.

"Lagipula meski kau tidak mungil tapi pinggangmu sudah cukup ramping, dan tanpa perlu melihatnya aku sudah tau betapa indahnya tubuhmu dibalik kaus longgar yang kau kenakan. Tubuhmu sexy Jungkook, dan aku memuja tubuhmu, kau tau kan?" Aku merasakan tangan Taehyung mengelus pinggangku dan bergerak menuju punggungku dan mengelusnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau cemaskan?" tanyanya dengan nada sabar. Aku terdiam, enggan untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Ingat ya Jungkook, kau itu yang tercantik di mataku. Aku akan selalu memujamu, seperti apapun bentuk tubuhmu."

"Bahkan jika aku melebar?" Tanyaku menguji.

"Tentu saja!" ucapnya begitu yakin, Taehyung benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa ragu.

"Bohong!"

"Mau ku buktikan? Mungkin aku bisa membuatmu mengandung bayi-bayi lucu, dan kita lihat seseksi apa tubuh besarmu yang tengah mengandung." Begitu enteng Taehyung mengatakannya, bahkan mulutnya menyeringai seakan menantangku. Sungguh, seringai yang muncul di wajahnya membuatku menelan ludah, lelaki kesayanganku ini makin terlihat tampan dengan seringainya itu.

Katakanlah aku terhipnotis olehnya karena membiarkannya membaringkanku di sofa, dia bahkan sudah mengukungku dengan tubuhnya seakan takkan membiarkan aku lari kemanapun.

" _can you knott?_ " Tanyaku sekaligus menggodanya. Aku menatap matanya yang memunculkan bara, dari sana aku tau Taehyung sudah tergoda, dan mungkin dia serius untuk melucuti pakaianku dan menggagahiku disini. Aku jadi tergoda untuk melihat sejauh mana dia akan bertindak.

"YA! YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! NIKAHI DULU ANAKKU SEBELUM KAU _KNOTTING_!"

Sayangnya teriakan menggelegar ayah menghentikan kesenangan kami.

.

.

Selesai? HAHAHHA

.

.

"Jungkookie?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, itu artinya aku menerimamu sebagai apa adanya dirimu."

Jadi, akhirnya aku berpikir kalau menjadi berbeda dari standar umum yang ada bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi suatu kesalahan kalau orang-orang menyayangi diriku atas apa adanya aku. Bagaimana itu menjadi sebuah kesalahan kalau nyatanya Taehyung mencintaiku karena aku adalah aku.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _A good relationship is with someone who knows all your insecurities and imperfections but still loves you for who you are" – anonymous_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_** **(** bener-bener selesai ini **)**

Jadi seseorang bertanya padaku apakah aku siap menulis VKOOK setelah aku membuat 2 ff Minyoon sebagai tanda comeback ku dari hiatus. Sejujurnya, aku tidak siap. Aku kesulitan memutuskan seperti apa Jungkook yang akan aku gambarkan, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah dewasa, sudah makin _manly_ bahkan teman-temanku berkata, "aku ga tau kenapa kamu bisa liat Jungkook sebagai uke.."

Kemudian satu video Vkook menyadarkanku, se- _manly_ apapun Jungkook, setampan apapun dia sekarang, Jungkook tetaplah bayi bagiku, bayi bagi hyung-hyung nya terutama bagi Taehyung. Hahaha.

Ini juga melenceng jauh dari ide awalku, aku mau bikin ini super fluff tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantamku, jadi aku melewatkan ide fluff ku dan baru ingat begitu ff nya selesai dan aku sudah tidak berminat untuk merombaknya lagi, jadi, ya begitulah, seadanya, maaf~

BERSEDIA MEMBERIKAN KOMENTARMU?

 **UPDATE a/n**

 **Ini unek-unek yang tidak bisa ku sampaikan sebelumnya.**

Sejujurnya aku dibuat kesal, sangat kesal, hahaha

Aku mendapat banyak notifikasi email tapi tidak ada yang berisikan review.

Tau tidak rasanya menunggu email berisi review masuk tapi yang masuk hanya berupa fav/foll tanpa review?

Semua ini email tapi tidak ada review (bercanda, tentu saja ada, tapi begitulah...)

Hehe.

Hehe.

Ini lah yang membuatku lelah dan merasa frustasi. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali, berharap aku dapat meng-handle perasaanku, tapi ternyata aku masih sama. Maafkan aku yang egois.

Mungkin kalian menganggap ini sepele, tapi aku benar-benar merasa terbebani. Aku merasa frustasi, menerka-nerka apakah kalian sebegitu kecewanya, atau tulisanku yang sangat buruk hingga membuat kalian muak dan enggan memberikan komentar.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak munafik disini, aku menunggu review, itu lah kenapa aku berbagi ceritaku pada kalian. Review, selain sebagai pacuan untuk menulis lagi juga menjadi hal yang membuatku senang, membuatku merasa bahwa reader merasakan yang aku rasakan. Perasaan setelah membaca sesuatu, merasa setuju, menyangkal, senang, bahagia, perasaan bermacam-macam itu yang membuatku penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu komentar kalian. Haha

Kemudian aku berpikir, apakah kalian enggan memberikan review karena aku tidak membalasnya? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin membalas setiap review yang ada (langsung melalui pm) tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tau aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk terus membalas, aku membatasi diri untuk hal itu, aku mencoba mengatasi ini dengan membalas beberapa, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus membalas dan mungkin itu akan menyakiti kalian, dan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Oke, aku mengerti setiap orang punya pilihan, aku menghargai fav/foll yang kalian lakukan, aku sungguh menghargainya. Tapi aku serius ketika aku mengatakan itu membuatku lelah dan frustasi.

Menyakitkan mengetahui kalian menekan tombol fav/foll tanpa meninggalkan review, dan aku dapat melihat dan mengingat nama akun kalian tanpa menemukan kalian di kolom komentar. Aku serius, itu menyakitkan.

Satu lagi, aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menghargai dan merasa berterimakasih atas setiap review kalian, your review made my day.

Ketika aku mengatakan thank you, mengatakan i love you kepada para pembaca, i really mean it.

Jadi, lain kali tolong tinggalkan komentar juga.

Ini tidak sepenuhnya mengurangi kekesalanku karena aku tau aku masih belum bisa menulis lagi, aku tidak yakin kapan aku akan kembali. Aku harap kalian mengerti dan tidak berhenti mendukungku.

THANK YOU, PLEASE TAKE CARE AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

ILY

-J-


End file.
